Ink-jetting printers form images on media using liquid ink. In some cases, inks are applied in an overlapping fashion in the interest of texture, color saturation, opacity or other characteristics. Correct overlapping alignment of separately applied inks is germane to achieving the desired results. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.